My Azalea
by Nerazzuri
Summary: Sekuntum azalea adalah metafora paling tepat untuk sang bidadari mimpi. Tak ada lagi Nathaniel Evans, marsekal berhati besi. Yang ada hanya Kakashi, pria biasa yang tahu di mana harus menempatkan hati. KakaHina for Azzalea Ungu. Mind to Read and Review?


**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, semi-historical, typos, possibly OOC dan sederet kesalahan lain**

**Hatake Kakashi = Nathaniel Evans #setengah nyolong nama pemain MU**

**Special fic for Azzalea Ungu.**

**Happy reading minna ^^**

.

.

Lelaki itu memandang lepas ke luar jendela. Seakan tengah menikmati panorama dari rinai hujan yang menari dengan penuh sukacita. Mengagumi bulir-bulir senyawa sarat guna bagi umat manusia. Andai saja usianya belasan tahun lebih muda, mungkin ia akan berlari keluar dan mengajak bulir-bulir hujan berdansa.

Ah, sungguh sebuah pemikiran gila.

Mungkin terlalu lama terdampar di tempat yang asing membuat otaknya sedikit kacau. Ia tak kenal tempat ini, tapi kampung halamannya jelas tak didominasi warna hijau. Yang ada hanya gedung-gedung tinggi yang menantang langit dengan segala keangkuhan yang membuatnya jemu.

Sudah beberapa minggu ini ia menempati kamar yang asing. Dunianya seakan tersekat oleh empat dinding. Hanya jendela ini medianya menikmati panorama sekeliling. Jika bukan karena luka yang membebat raga, ia takkan ragu untuk menjadikan rumput di luar sana sebagai alas untuk berbaring.

Setiap hari seorang gadis berambut lila mengunjunginya. Membawa makanan dan ramuan herbal untuknya. Ia tak tahu siapa namanya. Gadis itu selalu bicara dalam bahasa yang tak dimengerti oleh lelaki dengan sepasang iris berlainan warna. Kendati demikian, ia tahu gadis itu adalah seorang yang berbudi nirmala.

"_Ohayou gozaimasu_, Kakashi-_san_."

Pintu kamarnya bergeser, menampilkan seraut wajah gadis Mongoloid yang membawa sebuah nampan. Ia mengulas sebuah senyuman sembari meletakkan nampan berisi beberapa ramuan. Lelaki itu hanya memandanginya tanpa berbalas ucapan.

Kakashi.

Lelaki itu tak paham bahasa yang digunakan gadis berkimono ungu di depannya. Tapi kata itulah yang paling sering didengarnya. Mungkin gadis itu memberikannya sebagai identitasnya. Bukan hanya karena komunikasi mereka terganjal bahasa. Tetapi karena lelaki itu pun tak mampu mengingat jati dirinya.

"Minumlah." Gadis itu memberikan sebuah cawan berisi cairan berwarna hijau tua. Kakashi tak tahu itu apa. Rasanya pahit, membuatnya ingin memuntahkannya kembali saat meminumnya. Tapi jika ia meneguk habis cairan itu, tubuhnya merasa segar meski tubuhnya menyimpan banyak luka.

"_Thank's_," ucapnya sembari mengembalikan cawan kosong itu pada gadis berkimono ungu.

"_You're welcome, Mr._ Kakashi." Gadis itu membalasnya dengan aksen Jepangnya yang masih kental. Tampaknya gadis iu berusaha membaca buku yang memudahkannya berkomunikasi dengan rangkaian verbal.

"Sa-saya menemukan ini di perpustakaan," ucap gadis itu. Ia menunjukkan sebuah buku setebal dua inci. Melihat judul yang tertera pada sampulnya, Kakashi tahu kenapa gadis itu akhirnya bicara dalam bahasa yang ia mengerti.

"Saya sudah menyalin beberapa lembarnya. Tapi sepertinya buku ini akan lebih berguna untuk Kakashi-_san_." Gadis itu melanjutkan eksplanasinya.

Kakashi menerima buku bersampul cokelat yang diberikan padanya. Buku ini memang akan sangat berguna untuknya. Selama ini ia urung bertanya karena hambatan semantik di antara mereka. Ia membuka lembar pertama. Mengambil jeda sesaat sebelum mempraktekannya.

"Err … siapa namamu?" tanyanya ragu-ragu.

Gadis itu sedikit terperangah, namun raut wajahnya berubah cerah, "Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata."

Hyuuga Hinata. Nama yang terdengar indah meski Kakashi tak tahu apa artinya. Tapi ia berjanji akan mengingatnya.

.

.

.

Hinata menutup _fusuma_ tempat Kakashi berada. Ia memilih membiarkan lelaki pendiam itu untuk menyelami buku berbahasa Inggris-Jepang yang diberikannya. Selama ini ia berpikir, bahasalah hambatan terbesar dalam komunikasi mereka. Siapa sangka, pagi ini ia bisa menemukan buku yang berguna.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Hiashi –ayahnya- kala berpapasan dengannya.

"Sepertinya sudah membaik_, Otou-sama_. Mungkin takkan lama lagi, ia akan pulih seperti semula," kata Hinata.

"Ingatannya?" tanya Hiashi.

Hinata menggeleng, "Sepertinya Kakashi-_san_ belum ingat apa-apa."

"Kuharap tetap begitu. Dia tampak seperti pria baik-baik dalam kondisi hilang ingatan seperti itu," gumam Hiashi.

Hinata tak begitu sependapat dengan ayahnya. Kendati tak ada yang salah dengan argumen kepala klan Hyuuga. Hinata cukup tahu, Kakashi adalah seorang pilot pesawat tempur Amerika. Dua minggu yang lalu, Kakashi dan rekan-rekannya membombardir Konoha dari udara. Jika bukan karena serangan balik yang dilancarkan pasukan berani mati negaranya, mungkin Konoha benar-benar akan binasa.

Siapa yang menyangka, dua hari kemudian Hiashi dan pasukan samurainya menemukan seorang pria bersurai perak terjebak di antara puing-puing pesawat tempur Amerika. Lelaki itu sudah setengah menutup mata. Seolah pasrah bila malaikat datang untuk mencabut nyawanya.

Alih-alih melanjutkan upaya gerilya, langkah Hiashi justru terhenti di depannya. Berpikir sejenak sebelum memberi titah untuk membawa pemuda beriris monolit dan semerah biji saga. Entah memiliki korelasi atau tidak, andaikata malam itu Hiashi melanjutkan gerilya, mungkin ia dan pasukannya akan binasa. Pasukan Amerika yang semula dianggap tengah terlena nyatanya telah mewaspadai pergerakan mereka.

Setidaknya begitulah berita yang diterimanya dari seorang _daimyo_ dari Suna.

"Ba-bagaimana dengan Tentara Amerika,_ Tou-sama_? Ku-kudengar serangan mereka semakin gencar," Hinata mengingat ucapan Neji –kakak sepupunya- dengan seorang samurai ayahnya.

"Urusanmu hanya merawatnya, Hinata." Jawaban dingin dilontarkan Hiashi pada putri sulungnya.

"Ba-baik." Hinata tak berniat membantahnya.

Lagi, sebulir kekecewaanlah yang harus ditelannya. Ayahnya tak pernah memberinya kesempatan untuk terlibat dalam laga. Presensinya dinilai membuat pasukan tak sempurna. Jika alasannya hanya karena ia seorang wanita, tetapi mengapa ayahnya tak pernah melarang Hanabi turut serta.

Kehadiran Kakashi membuatnya merasakan sebuah kebahagiaan tersendiri. Hinata memiliki banyak tugas baru yang membuatnya melupakan hasratnya berpartisipasi dalam agresi. Kadangkala ia berbagi sepotong cerita dengan Kakashi meski lelaki itu hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan tak mengerti.

Hinata tak tahu nama asli Kakashi. Dirinyalah yang memberikan nama itu sebagai tanda pengenal diri. Baginya, itu lebih baik ketimbang memanggilnya_ gaijin_ yang seolah memberi peyorasi.

"Makanlah."

Hinata meletakkan nampan bulat berisi sajian _tempura donburi_. Kakashi tak memberikan reaksi selain hanya memandangi. Aneh, biasanya ia akan memulai memakan apa pun yang tersaji. Mungkinkah masakan Hinata kali ini tidak ia sukai.

Hinata memerhatikan pergerakan sepasang bola mata berlainan warna itu. Sorot matanya menyiratkan rasa ambigu. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Kakashi hingga membuatnya sedemikian ragu.

Kakashi mengambil buku pemberian Hinata. Oniks dan _ruby_-nya memindai dengan cepat setiap frasa. Setengah ragu, ia mengucap sebuah kalimat dengan keterbatasan vokabulariumnya.

"Saya tidak bisa memakai sumpit."

Sepasang lingkar ametis milik Hinata membulat sempurna. Dalam dua detik, ekspresinya berubah menjadi sebuah tawa. Bukan untuk menertawakan ketidakmampuan Kakashi menggunakan piranti yang ada di atas meja. Ia tak habis pikir dengan asumsi-asumsi pesimistis yang justru bersarang di kepala. Baru diingatnya, selama ini Kakashi lebih memilih untuk menikmati _okonomiyaki_, _oshizushi _ataupun _tempura_. Jadi inikah alasan Kakashi yang sesungguhnya?

Tatapan sarat keberatan diberikannya untuk si sulung Hyuuga. Alih-alih mengajarinya, Hinata justru tertawa. Mengerti Kakashi tak suka melihatnya tertawa, tawa Hinata mereda.

"Ma-maaf," ucapnya merasa tak enak hati, "bi-biarkan ssa-saya mengajari Kakashi-_san_."

Kakashi tak bereaksi. Ia belum sepenuhnya mengerti arti kata-kata yang dilontarkan gadis ini. Namun ia tak menolak kala Hinata mendekati. Gadis itu meraih sumpit yang diabaikan Kakashi. Sepertinya ia berniat untuk mengajari.

"Be-begini caranya." Jemari wanita itu bergerak demi memberi contoh nyata pada Kakashi.

Kakashi tak paham dengan bahasa yang digunakan Hinata. Tapi ia menyukai suaranya, meski sedikit terganggu dengan kegugupan yang menyertainya. Sesekali ia mencuri pandang ke arah wanita di sampingnya. Sebagai seorang lelaki normal, Kakashi tahu gadis ini memiliki pesona.

Pipinya terlihat lembut tanpa setitik pun noda. Gurat-gurat kemerahan mengingatkannya pada ranumnya apel yang baru dipetik petani dari kebunnya. Lingkaran lila yang menghias bola mata tampak seindah kilau mutiara, mungkin juga sesegar butiran embun di permukaan kulit markisa. Hidungnya tampak mungil, seperti buah anggur kecil yang terlihat menyenangkan untuk menyentuh permukaannya. Dan bibirnya mengingatkan Kakashi pada ranumnya buah delima.

Ah, Hinata memang memiliki keindahan natural layaknya sang Hawa.

"Ka-Kakashi-_san_?" Hinata merasa tak nyaman dijadikan objek fantasi sang pria Amerika.

"_It doesn't matter. Just teach me how to use this damn stuff,"_ ucap Kakashi refleks. Ia kembali memerhatikan cara Hinata memegang sumpit.

Hinata tak tahu artinya. Ia hanya berpikir, Kakashi akan serius memerhatikan apa yang akan diajarkannya. Saat ini, bahasa memang masih menjadi kendala. Hanya perlu waktu untuk membuat Kakashi terbiasa. Setidaknya, begitulah asumsi Hinata.

.

.

.

"Ka-Kakashi-_san_!" Rona merah menghiasi pipi ranum Hinata saat manik ametisnya membaca judul buku yang berada di tangan Kakashi. _Kami-sama_ … kenapa di antara sekian banyak buku di perpustakaan klannya, Kakashi harus memilih novel karangan sastrawan mesum sebagai opsi.

"Novel ini sangat menarik, Hinata. Aku suka pendeskripsian pengarangnya. Membuatku seperti terhanyut dalam alur ceritanya," ucap Kakashi, "kalau kau tertarik untuk membacanya, aku akan menyelesaikan novel ini secepatnya."

"Si-siapa yang mau me-membacanya. Kakashi-_san_ juga tak seharusnya membaca buku itu," tukas Hinata tersendat-sendat.

"Padahal buku ini punya pengetahuan yang bagus. Hitung-hitung sebagai panduan saat menjalani malam pertamamu dengan suamimu nanti," ucap Kakashi. Di balik masker yang dikenakannya, ia menyeringai. Sungguh menyenangkan melihat Hinata merona hebat akibat mendengar sebuah eksplanasi.

"Me-mesum," komentar Hinata.

Hinata pernah mendengar dari ayahnya, kultur Jepang dan Amerika memang memiliki diferensiasi. Tak seperti di Jepang, negeri itu tak mengenal kata tabu untuk hal-hal yang umumnya bersifat pribadi. Kendati kehilangan ingatannya, tak berarti Kakashi melupakan habituasi negerinya sendiri. Semuanya terjadi secara alami tanpa bersusah payah menggali memori.

Lebih dari semusim Kakashi berada dalam lingkungan klan Hyuuga. Lelaki itu terbukti memiliki kecerdasan di atas rata-rata. Kemampuan linguistiknya membuatnya menyerap dengan cepat tiap kata dan frasa yang menyapa telinga.

Kakashi membalikkan lembar-lembar novel bersampul hijau. _Icha-Icha Tactics,_ begitulah judul yang tertera pada sampul buku. Tak hanya berkisah tentang romansa khas orang dewasa, buku ini juga memiliki sentuhan humor yang mampu menumpas rasa jemu. Sungguh, Kakashi heran mengapa orang-orang di klan ini seolah menempatkan buku semenarik ini sebagai barang tabu.

"Ugh, Tentara Amerika itu bergerak lagi. Kenapa di saat seperti ini, mobilitas mereka begitu tinggi?" Neji bersandar pada pohon ginko, terpaut ketinggian beberapa meter dari tempat Kakashi duduk menikmati novelnya.

"Mereka memang bukan lawan yang mudah, _Nii-san_," komentar Hanabi, "tentara mereka memiliki banyak peralatan canggih. Sedangkan kita hanya memiliki samurai, itu pun jumlahnya tak seberapa."

"Saya yakin Hiashi_-sama_ tidak pernah mengajari Anda untuk pesimis, Hanabi-_sama_," ucap Neji keberatan.

Tentara Amerika ... jelas bukan sebuah frasa asing. Frasa itu membuat Kakashi kerap dipandang miring. Memang tidak cukup eksplisit, namun cukup membuat harga dirinya terpelanting. Dan sayangnya, Kakashi hanya bisa bergeming.

"Menurutku, _individual skill_ kalian sangat bagus." Hanabi terperanjat kala melihat Kakashi turun dari dahan pohon oak tempat Neji bersandar, "Jika kalian hanya merasa mereka terbantu dengan peralatan canggih, mengapa tak melucuti senjata mereka saja? Dengan begitu, kalian akan punya lebih banyak kesempatan untuk menang."

"Mudah bagimu bicara seperti itu. Tapi menyerang gudang amunisi mereka selalu berubah menjadi bumerang bagi pasukan kami," tukas Neji, "serangan dari udara, itulah yang tersulit bagi kami."

"Tak bisakah kalian mengirimkan infiltran?" balas Kakashi, "melalui infiltrasi, kalian bisa mendapatkan peta kekuatan musuh dengan lebih akurat."

"Tapi bukankah mereka selalu bicara dalam bahasa asing? Kurasa akan percuma saja mengirimkan infiltran jika kita tak memahami bahasa yang mereka gunakan," Hanabi turut berargumen.

"Hinata," ucap Kakashi, "bahasa Inggrisnya tidak begitu buruk."

"Jangan bercanda!" sergah Neji, "saya takkan membiarkan Hinata-_sama_ menjalankan tugas berbahaya!"

Kakashi baru ingat, Neji memang tipikal sepupu protektif. Terutama menyangkut keselamatan sepupunya yang sedikit naif. Tak jarang, ia akan bertingkah impulsif. Suatu sikap yang diam-diam membuatnya merasakan sebuah emosi bertajuk posesif.

"Kupikir Kakashi-san benar juga, _Nii-san_. Dengan mengirimkan infiltran, serangan kita bisa menjadi lebih efektif," gumam Hanabi.

"Termasuk dengan mengorbankan Hinata-_sama_? Tidak, Hinata-sama terlalu berharga untuk itu," sanggah Neji.

Hanabi tertawa kecil, "Ah, jadi benar _Nii-san_ menyukai _Nee-chan,_ hm?"

"Saya tidak bilang begitu, Hanabi-_sama_," Neji membuang muka. Rona tipis di wajahnya terlihat kentara.

"Pipimu bicara lebih jujur daripada ucapanmu, _Nii-san_," tukas Hanabi.

Kakashi tidak suka. Ia tidak suka melihat Neji merona karena Hinata. Ia tak ingin membagi Hinatanya dengan pemuda mana pun yang mengharapkan hati sang Hawa. Ia ingin memonopoli gadis itu, menjadikannya hartanya yang paling berharga.

Dan jika tak ingin didahului Neji, yang harus dilakukannya adalah mengikat Hinata dalam sebuah simpul afeksi.

.

.

.

Jemari lentiknya mengusap kelopak azalea berwarna lila. Seulas senyum terkembang di bibirnya. Sebuah pertanda paling umum, gadis Hyuuga ini begitu mengagumi flora. Termasuk bunga dengan kekayaan filosofi yang tengah disentuhnya.

Siapa yang menyangka, niatnya mencari tanaman obat membuatnya menemukan beberapa rumpun azalea? Tak ada salahnya meluangkan waktu sejenak untuk mengagumi keindahannya. Mungkin ia akan memetik beberapa tangkainya.

Mendadak Hinata ingat, bukankah Kakashi berjanji akan menyusulnya? Seharusnya sejak tadi ia sudah tiba. Dengan begitu, Hinata bisa menunjukkan betapa indahnya kuntum azalea yang mekar dengan sempurna. Umumnya lelaki tak begitu paham soal bunga. Tapi siapa tahu, Kakashi punya persepsi berbeda.

"Kau mengagumi sesuatu yang bahkan tak lebih indah darimu, Hinata." Suara khas pria Amerika menyapa.

Hinata menggerakkan bola matanya demi menemukan presensi sang _American. _Lelaki itu tampak santai dengan buku bersampul jingga di tangan. Kami-sama ... novel mesum itu nyatanya telah membuat Kakashi kecanduan. Tunggu dulu ... yang di punggungnya itu ... apakah memang sebuah laras senapan?

"Ka-Kakashi_-san_...," gumam Hinata.

"Maaf, aku baru saja tersesat di jalan bernama kehidupan," Kakashi mengumbar senyum –yang meski tak kentara namun dapat terlihat dari menyipitnya mata.

"Umm ... tidak apa-apa," Hinata mengambil jeda sesaat, "itu ... apa?" Ia memberanikan diri untuk menunjuk senapan laras panjang di punggung sang _American_.

"Aku dan Neji menemukannya tadi pagi. M16, jenis senapan yang digunakan Tentara Amerika," Kakashi mengusap senapan itu.

Gadis itu tersentak mendengar frasa 'Tentara Amerika' yang terlontar dengan begitu mudah. Mungkinkah kini ingatan Kakashi telah tergugah? Tapi kenapa wajahnya terlihat tetap tenang sembari tetap menebar senyum cerah. Andaikata ingatannya memang sudah kembali, seharusnya ia merasa marah. Bagaimanapun, klan Hyuuga merupakan oposisinya dalam kancah pertumpahan darah.

"Jika kau mau bertanya apakah ingatanku sudah kembali, maka jawabanku adalah 'ya'," ucap Kakashi. Ia melangkahkan kaki mendekati Hinata. Tak seperti biasanya, gadis itu mundur demi mempertahankan distansi aksa.

"Be-berhenti ... " ucap Hinata, "ja-jangan mendekat, Amerika-_san_."

Kakashi tak menggubris. Semakin Hinata bergerak mundur semakin banyak pula distansi yang ditepis. Langkah Hinata terhenti akibat tumitnya beradu dengan batang azalea yang berbaris. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukan pria beriris eksentris.

Membunuhnya?

Mungkin saja. Jejak memori yang tercipta sejak kebersamaan mereka mungkin saja tak berguna bila Kakashi telah mengingat kembali jati dirinya. Mungkin ia merasa marah karena klan Hyuuga tak mengembalikannya pada pasukannya.

Tapi pandangan matanya itu ...

Sepasang lingkar berlainan warna itu merefleksi sejumput rasa rindu. Bisakah pandangan mata menipu. Bolehkan Hinata sedikit berharap mata itu tak berisi refleksi palsu? Beranikah Hinata menyebut, sejumput rindu terbalut afeksi di mata itu tak sekedar bayangan semu?

Grep ...

Alih-alih menerima sebutir peluru, sepasang lengan kuat justru melingkari bahu. Pelukan hangat yang justru membuatnya membeku. Hinata tahu seharusnya ia menepis pelukan itu. Namun untuk menggerakkan tangannya saja ia seolah tak mampu.

"Kenapa lari … kenapa menghindar dariku?" Suara Kakashi terdengar bagai seduksi yang melenakan. "Apa kau takut aku akan menyerangmu?"

Hinata mengangguk ragu-ragu.

"Aku memang ingin menyerangmu … " Kakashi menggantung kalimatnya, "dengan peluru yang terbuat dari kemurnian cintaku. Aku harus menganeksasi hatimu agar hatiku dan hatimu menjadi satu. Hinata, katakan padaku, bagaimana caraku menjajah hatimu?"

"E-eh?" Wajah gadis dalam pelukan Kakashi merona hebat. Ia bisa merasakan degup jantung Hinata semakin cepat.

"Hiks … hiks …" Hinata terisak, "kukira … kukira Kakashi-_san_ akan membunuhku."

"Jika aku membunuhmu, maka hatikulah yang akan mati," ucap Kakashi sembari melepas pelukannya, "ingatanku memang sudah kembali, Hinata. Tapi daripada menjadi Nathaniel Evans yang bengis, aku lebih suka menjadi Kakashi yang tahu ke mana harus melabuhkan hatinya. Di sini, di hati seorang gadis bernama Hyuuga Hinata."

Nathaniel Evans.

Itu nama Kakashi yang sesungguhnya. Dan Kakashi tak suka mengingatnya. Terlalu banyak sejarah hitam yang ditorehkan Nathaniel sepanjang hidupnya. Dan jika ternyata Tuhan mengijinkannya terlahir kembali sebagai Kakashi, itu adalah berkah tersendiri baginya.

"Air mata tak cocok untukmu, Nona." Ibu jari Kakashi tergerak menyapu lelehan air mata Hinata. Jemarinya yang lain memetik sekuntum azalea, menyematkannya di telinga sang Hawa. "Tersenyumlah. Biarkan bunga-bunga iri pada keindahanmu, Hinata."

"Kakashi-_kun_ … " Hinata memeluk sang _American_. Menutupi rona merah yang tak tertahankan, juga untuk mengungkapkan segenap emosi dan perasaan. Hatinya tak kalah merekahnya dengan kuncup-kuncup azalea yang diselipkan Kakashi di telinga kanan. Ia mengucapkan satu kalimat serupa bisikan.

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Kakashi-_kun_."

"_Arigatou gozaimasu_, Hinata," balas Kakashi seraya membalas pelukan gadisnya.

Ia senang Hinata mengiyakan tawaran hatinya. Ia senang Hinata mengijinkannya menjajah hatinya. Kakashi tak peduli apapun masa lalunya. Bahkan statusnya sebagai marsekal angkatan udara bagi Amerika. Karena di tempat ini, ia menemukan kedamaian yang sesungguhnya. Di tempat ini pula, ia menemukan bandara cintanya.

Di sini. Bersama gadis Hyuuga yang menempati singgasana hati.

.

.

.

_**Omake**_

"Jadi benar, kau menyukai Hinata?" tanya Kakashi pada sepupu Hinata.

"Sejak kapan Kakashi-_san_ secerewet para wanita?" balas Neji.

"Karena aku juga menyukainya, maka penting untukku untuk mengetahui fakta itu," jawab Kakashi terang-terangan. Ia ingin tahu, bagaimana reaksi Neji jika ia tahu ia memiliki seorang saingan.

"Kalau begitu, saya akan mendukung Kakashi-_san_, " jawab Neji dengan cepat, "suka atau tidak, tapi kami bersaudara."

"Jadi benar kau menyukainya," gumam Kakashi.

"Saya tidak bilang begitu," ucap Neji.

Pemuda itu tetap menyangkal. Mungkin ia takut keadaan mereka membuat perasaannya tak mungkin beresiprokal. Terdengar bijaksana, walaupun tak masuk akal.

Neji menghentikan langkahnya di depan sebuah peti. Dengan katananya, ia membuka gembok yang terkunci. Inilah yang membuat Kakashi kerap merasa iri pada para samurai. Keahlian mereka memainkan pedang memang benar-benar tinggi.

"Sesuai saranmu, kami mengirimkan infiltran ke sana. Seorang laki-laki, samurai yang menyamar menjadi pengantar kayu bakar," ucap Neji seolah hendak mematahkan asumsi Kakashi, bahwa wanitalah agen terbaik untuk infiltrasi, "dan inilah yang berhasil ia curi."

Beragam bayangan membebani pikiran Kakashi. Ia tak merasa asing dengan benda di dalam peti. Tangannya meraih laras panjang yang terbungkus rapi.

M16, produksi dalam negerinya.

Ssrtt ...

Dalam bayangannya muncul sosok pria bersurai perak, berdiri tegak seakan hendak menantang langit. Nathaniel Evans, seorang _Air Marshal_ berperangai sengit. Sebuah pukulan bagi Kakashi mengingat sosok itulah dirinya yang terkungkung paradigma sempit.

Kakashi teringat saat ia –atau Nathaniel- mengeksekusi musuh-musuhnya dengan keji. Kakashi merasakan dadanya sesak kala mengingat ia hanya menyeringai kala mendapati musuhnya mati. Puluhan peluru yang melubangi mereka baginya tak lebih dari sekedar dekorasi. Bagi Nathaniel, nyawa manusia seakan tak berarti.

"Kakashi-_san_," panggil Neji kala tak mendapatkan reaksi apapun dari Kakashi.

"M16, senjata yang digunakan Tentara Amerika dalam agresi ke Konoha," tutur Kakashi, "gudang utamanya ada di barat daya dari markas utama. Biasanya dijaga ketat oleh puluhan pasukan siap siaga. Tapi dengan bantuan bubuk mesiu, kita bisa melumpuhkannya dalam sekali serangan saja."

Neji terperangah mendengar eksplanasi Kakashi. Lingkar ametisnya menatap sang American dengan berbagai asumsi. Memperlihatkan benda-benda sarat kenangan nyatanya mampu membuat Kakashi bereminisensi. Kembalinya ingatan Kakashi tak pelak memberikan dua opsi.

Kakashi akan tetap menjadi kawan atau berbalik menjadi lawan.

Tak mengapa bila Kakashi memilih menjadi oposisi. Katana milik Neji akan siap berbicara andai itu yang terjadi. Pemuda itu memerhatikan tiap gerak langkah Kakashi yang tengah mengusap-usap senapan yang baru diambilnya dari peti.

"Jika ingin menyerang mereka, lebih baik saat dini hari, sebelum fajar menyingsing," ujar Kakashi, "Penjaga sudah merasa kelelahan sementara penjaga yang akan menggantikan mereka baru tiba pukul enam pagi dan ... " Kakashi tak melanjutkan ucapan saat Neji mengacungkan katana-nya yang hanya terpaut beberapa inci dari leher Kakashi.

"Kenapa? Ingatanmu sudah kembali. Untuk apa kau tetap di sini?" tanya Neji.

"Apa klan Hyuuga akan membuangku setelah ini?" Kakashi balik bertanya, "aku berhutang nyawa pada kalian. Hiashi-_san_ bahkan tak membunuhku meski ia tahu aku adalah musuhnya. Jika kalian memberiku pilihan, maka aku akan tetap memilih tempat di mana hatiku berada."

"Tak perlu merasa berhutang nyawa pada kami," Hiashi muncul dari balik _fusuma_ berornamen bunga sakura, "tapi jika kau memilih untuk tetap di sini, itu jugalah pilihan yang kami kehendaki."

Kakashi membungkuk sembari mengucap frasa berisi yngkapan terima kasih, "Arigatou gozaimasu, Hiashi-_sama_."

Hiashi menganggukkan kepala. Neji menyimpan kembali _katana_ miliknya. Diam-diam ia turut merasa lega. Berharap opsi yang dipilih Kakashi adalah yang terbaik untuk mereka semua.

.

.

.

**Owari**

.

.

Oke, fic ini saya persembahkan untuk Azalea Ungu. Maaf jika ternyata tak sesuai ekspektasi. Dirimu tahu segimana abalnya saya dalam mengeksekusi genre romance. Anggap saja ini sekedar bingkisan oleh-oleh (?) dari Jogja ^^v

Soal Konoha yang diserang tentara Amerika memang sengaja saya bikin gantung. Bukan karena saya nggak sanggup bikin deskripsinya. Tapi karena jika saya lanjutkan, justru deskripsi perang lah yang akan mendominasi. Well, sebagian orang mungkin sudah tahu bagaimana passion saya terhadap hal-hal yang berbau militer XDD

Soal pangkatnya Kakashi, saya kurang tahu pangkat-pangkat di angkatan bersenjatanya Amerika. Setahu saya, USAF saja baru resmi dibentuk tahun 1947, sedangkan latar fic ini adalah saat Amerika masih berkonfontasi dengan Jepang (anggap saja sekitar tahun 1945 atau sebelumnya). Yang saya gunakan di sini adalah pangkat yang umumnya digunakan di negara persemakmuran Inggris. Kalo ternyata nggak sama kayak di Amerika, mohon koreksinya, ya orz orz

Vee~~ terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri membaca. Seperti biasa, jika tidak memberatkan, berikan saya tabokan, cubitan, ataupun pujian (kalau ada) melalui kotak review.

Molto grazie ^^


End file.
